


Flustered

by sammei



Category: GetBackers
Genre: M/M, OOC-ness, Old Work Repost, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-21
Updated: 2005-05-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammei/pseuds/sammei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[One-shot] After a long night out on a job, Ban wakes up to the words of a certain Beastmaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flustered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaronith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaronith/gifts).



> A/N: My first finished fanfiction! And it’s a lemon, of all things!  
> This is for AquaianGoddess, because this is all her fault. Really. Plus! This was suppose to be her birthday present. Like more than a year ago. ^_^; So long ago that her birthday is indeed coming up again. I’m sorry! I beg your forgiveness! It’s also pretty lengthy. >_

The night had been rough. Damn Hevn and her jobs… Ban thought, too tired to even grumble the words out loud. Even the thought of the money burning a hole in his pocket did little to console him. They had barely made a profit. Ban looked at his partner blearily as he shut the door to their apartment. Ginji was currently slumped against the wall, about to fall asleep standing up. Ban managed a small smile, resting his hand on Ginji’s shoulder. 

“Oi, Ginji…” He shook him lightly. Nothing. “WAKE UP, IDIOT!”

Ginji’s eyes flew open, almost jumping to the ceiling in surprise. “B-ban-chan…,” he rubbed his eyes with the back of a hand, “why are you yelling?” 

Ban took his glasses off, sighing. “Go to sleep, Ginji. You can have the bed tonight.” 

“Wahhhh, really?! …But what about you?” The blond looked at Ban, puzzled. 

“It doesn’t matter. I’ll live.” Ban smirked, running a hand through his hair. “I’ll just take the bed tomorrow night.” Or I can share it with you. ..Shut up, inner voice.

“You’re the best, Ban-chan!!!” Ginji tackled his partner with a flying hug before scurrying off to the room. Ban could hear snoring as he sprawled out on the couch on his stomach, stretching out his long legs before tossing his glasses onto the table. Idiot… he thought fondly, before his eyes shut and he found peace. 

 

The sun shone through the windows, a ray of sunlight coming in at just the right angle to hit Ban squarely in the eyes. He cracked one eye open, wincing. Maybe I should’ve just shared with Ginji. Fumbling around, he halfheartedly threw a pillow towards the offending sun. “Go the fuck away,” he muttered, covering his head with another pillow. 

“If you were trying to hit me,” an amused voice spoke, “you missed totally, Snake Bastard.” 

Ban’s eyes flew open and, still half lost in sleep, promptly fell off of the couch. “Ah, dammit..” he grumbled, glaring at the spot where the voice had come from. His eyes landed on the person he dreaded to see. “Monkey Trainer,” he growled. 

Shido grinned, leaning over and propping his head on his hand. “I guess snakes don’t like the morning, hmm?” he remarked smugly, eyeing Ban on the floor. 

“Shut up,” Ban mumbled. He didn’t know if it was shock at the Beast Master being in his and Ginji’s home, or sleep still working its paralyzing magic that held him rooted to the spot, staring at Shido. Shido leaned back in the chair, cocking his head to one side, looking to Ban like one of the many birds of prey he could imitate. 

“What the hell are you looking at?” Ban shifted his eyes away uncomfortably, quickly grabbing his glasses and putting them on. He cleared his throat, trying to control the chill that threatened to race up his spine. The Monkey Boy’s gaze was unnerving.

Shido smiled as Ban looked around the room, anywhere but where he sat. When their eyes had met, he had been startled at how blue his eyes were. Almost like the sea, he thought. Shido had never met Ban’s eyes before without the trademark glasses pushed up. It made him want to take the glasses off to stare into the depths even longer, Jagan or not. A delicious plan was starting to form. He stood up, stretching, stepping towards Ban. The retrieval agent’s eyes traveled up the larger man’s body before looking him in the face. Shido noted that Ban looked like a deer caught in headlights, ready to turn and run away at any moment.  
Shido grabbed Ban by the arm and hauled him up from the floor unceremoniously. Ban was caught off guard, and as a result, off balance. He stumbled, crashing into the former Volts god’s chest. He blushed furiously. How much more cliché can this GET? Ban thought, first, you figure out that you actually like the guy you argue most with, he shows up at your apartment unannounced, and then you end up tripping and falling into his… his ARMS?! While Ban had been having an internal monologue, Shido had wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s waist, pressing him closer. He looked up, cursing the height difference. Ban glared again. It seemed like he was going to be doing that a lot today. “What do you think you’re DOING?!”

Shido smirked. “Well, it’s commonly known as helping someone. But I guess you wouldn’t know that, would you?” 

Ban shoved him away. “I didn’t ask for your help,” he muttered, looking away.

“I never asked if you wanted to be helped. I never ask for anything,” he stressed, a feral grin appearing on his face before he pulled Ban to him, kissing him fiercely. Ban’s eyes widened, freezing immediately. He felt the Beast Master’s tongue tracing his lower lip, and Ban reflexively parted them, allowing Shido’s entrance into his mouth. Their tongues warred, and even as Ban’s logic was screaming at him, his hands came to rest on Shido’s chest, tilting his head up, letting his eyes flutter shut as he pressed deeper into the kiss.  
Shido growled low in his throat, noticing that he had the smaller man willing in his hands. He kept the kiss going even as he pressed Ban closer to the couch, a stray hand running up Ban’s side, pleased as he felt him shudder beneath his fingers. He didn’t stop until Ban fell onto the couch. 

The sudden loss of warmth and the feel of soft lips cleared the haze from Ban’s mind. “Oh, gods… what am I doing??” He glared at Shido accusingly. “What are YOU doing?? Shit, where’s Ginji?!” His eyes swept the room, half expecting Ginji to pop out from behind a corner. 

“Kazu and I came by earlier. He had this idea in his head of going shopping, and since I wasn’t going to endure the torture on my own… I suggested we invite Ginji. And you know how happy Ginji is to do… well, anything, so he agreed. But he told us what a rough night you both had had, and he didn’t want to wake you up. I didn’t think we could, you were snoring so loud that you probably drowned out everything else,” Ban growled at this, “…anyways, he didn’t want to leave you alone. So, I volunteered to keep an eye on you,” Shido leaned over, his breath tickling Ban’s ear as he whispered, “better to watch sleeping snakes lie than wander around a human infested mall.” He licked the shell of Ban’s ear, delighting in the resulting shiver. 

“But.. you.. Ginji…” He was stuttering. He hated stuttering; it made a person sound unsure. And he was nothing if not confident. “Dammit, stop that!” Ban made to push Shido away, but a large hand caught his wrist. 

“You didn’t seem against this earlier…” Shido purred, pressing Ban back to lie on the couch. He held the offending hand over Ban’s head, the other soon to follow, until Ban was pinned beneath him. Shido looked hungrily over Ban’s body, smirking when his eyes came to rest on the crotch of his pants. “And you don’t seem against it now, either,” he continued, trailing the hand that was not holding Ban’s wrists down his chest, moving down slowly to rub lightly against Ban’s growing erection.

Ban let his eyes flutter shut, moaning softly. And for the first time he could remember, admitted defeat. The movement stilled as Ban broke free of Shido’s grip, propping himself up on his elbows to look at him. “Fine,” he spat, “fine, I’ll admit it. I want you. I’ve always wanted you. Are you happy now? Is that what you wanted to hear?”  
Shido’s grin widened, pushing Ban back onto the couch. “That,” he replied, nuzzling the side of his neck, “is exactly what I wanted to hear.” Unbuttoning Ban’s shirt, he began to cover the man’s neck in kisses, hands playing over sensitive nipples, causing them to stiffen. Ban sighed pleasurably, hands going to the larger man’s shoulders. “Ah.. Shido…” he breathed.

Ban could feel the smile against his neck as Shido whispered, “First time you’ve ever used my name…. Ban.” His name falling off of the Beastmaster’s lips made him shiver, making him very glad he hadn’t used his name before this moment. The man occupying Ban’s thoughts moved lower, sliding the shirt off of Ban’s slim shoulders as he flicked his tongue over a nipple. Even as Shido started suckling lightly, Ban was frantically trying to remove his clothes, ripping at Shido’s shirt in the process. He looked at the remains of the shirt in his hands, and back up to Shido’s face. Ban blushed slightly. “Ah.. Sorry? The whole Snake Bite thing, and all..” 

Smiling, he brought a hand up to Ban’s cheek, caressing it lightly. “Didn’t know you were capable of blushing, Ban. It looks nice on you.” 

“Shut up.” Ban frowned, attempting to flip them over so that he was on top. Attempted. They ended up in a tangle of arms and legs on the floor, narrowly missing the table. “Fuck.” 

“…Maybe we should move to the bed.” 

“Only if I’m on top.” Ban got up and dusted himself off, his shirt falling to the floor. 

“Excuse me?” Shido sat up, running a hand through his hair. “I’m the one who trekked over here. Shouldn’t the guest decide on what to do?”

Ban pushed his glasses up, smirking, “If I’m not on top, this doesn’t happen.” 

Shido nodded with a roll of his eyes. “Geez, can’t you do anything without having to be in charge?”

“Nope.” 

“Fine.”

Ban gave an indignant squawk as Shido picked him up, threw him over a shoulder, and stood in one fluid motion, heading towards the bedroom. 

“What the hell are you doing?! Put me down, Monkey Trainer!”

Shido gave a mock sigh of defeat. “Fine, but only because you asked so nicely.” Dropping him unceremoniously onto the bed, he lay next to him, propping himself up on an elbow. Ban turned to look at him, eyes blazing. 

“What… was that about?”

He shrugged. “Putting you in your place. Under me.” 

Ban rolled his eyes. “You’ve been hanging out with Miracle Whip too much.” 

“Shut up.” Shido kissed him roughly, effectively silencing him. Ban pressed into the kiss hungrily, both of them fighting for dominance. Many kisses later, it was Ban who lay breathless underneath a smug Shido. 

“I win, Ban.” 

The retrieval agent growled. “Now who’s the one who can’t do anything without being in charge?”

“I’m glad you agree,” Shido nudged Ban closer to the edge of the bed, “now, strip.” 

Ban glared daggers at him. “What?! I never agreed to anything! Who are YOU to tell me what-”

The Beastmaster thoroughly enjoyed stopping Ban’s rants by kissing and licking. Who knew that his weak spot was his ears? “Now,” Shido whispered, breath hot on Ban’s ear, “unless you want me to stop touching you and leave… strip for me.” 

For once, Ban was speechless. He bucked beneath the larger man, rewarded for his efforts when Shido’s erection rubbed against his own. Shido groaned. “If you leave me now, you die,” Ban declared. 

Giving a look that he liked to call “Cute Puppy Mimick,” Shido replied, “Just indulge me?” 

“…Fine.” Ban swung his legs over the edge of the bed, standing. He began to gyrate his hips to some unheard music, fingertips trailing up a taut stomach to glide over his nipples. Ban’s eyes were closed; unaware of the rapt attention Shido was giving him. Shido licked his lips in anticipation as Ban undid the button to his pants, slowly sliding the zipper down, hips still moving enticingly. The spell Ban had cast was broken, however, when he stopped moving, eyes opening to stare at Shido, who was still eyeing his hands. Pushing his glasses up, Ban frowned. “This is stupid.” 

“I don’t think it is.”

That was met with a glare. 

“…of course, I could always just undress you myself…” Shido replied, leering at him. 

Blushing, Ban still managed to throw out a half-hearted glare. “I’m perfectly capable of undressing myself, Monkey Trainer.”

“But that’s not any fun, now is it?” With that, Shido grabbed Ban around the waist, yanking him back down onto the bed. He licked at Ban’s neck, tugging at his pants while Ban gasped, letting small moans escape. Shido was in the midst of sucking on Ban’s collarbone when he stopped abruptly, looking up to Ban’s face. 

Ban sat up slightly. “Why’d you stop?”

“…No underwear, Ban?”

“It’s less laundry to do.”

Shido rolled his eyes, sliding Ban’s pants off and tossing them to land in a heap across the room. When Ban reached up with the intentions to pull him down for a kiss, Shido caught his hand, squeezing it gently. “Let me look at you, Ban. Just for a minute.” 

Ban peered at him over the tops of his glasses, blue eyes meeting grey. He lowered his arm back to the bed, which Shido took as his permission. Ban turned his head to the side, almost shyly, as Shido took in the vision before him, his eyes burning every detail into his mind as his hands followed in exploration. 

“…you’re gorgeous, Ban,” he said reverently, leaning down to kiss him. 

Ban took this opportunity and threw his arms around the larger man, deepening the kiss. When they finally broke apart for necessary air, Ban grinned up at him. “Now that you acknowledge how sexy I am,” he began, fingers trailing along Shido’s shoulders, “are we going to do this or not?!” He finished by grinding his erection against Shido’s crotch, the thin fabric the only thing separating the two. Ban let out a breathy moan, watching through lidded eyes as Shido smirked, obligingly kicking off his pants. His eyes roved over the Beastmaster’s body, eventually landing on his erection. Ban tried not to gape. …well, it’s a good thing I’m going to be the one on top. There’s no way in hell that that…

“See something you like, Snake Bastard?” Though the name hadn’t changed, there was no malice behind it this time. Only a certain fondness. 

Ban narrowed his eyes, throwing out the only retort he could think of. “Shut up.” He sat up suddenly, kissing Shido hungrily. A flurry of movement and a few moments later, Ban sat astride Shido. When they broke the kiss for necessary air, Shido blinked up at him. 

“Wait. How did you – “ 

“I’m just that good.” 

Shido didn’t have to look to know that a triumphant smirk was plastered on Ban’s face. Ban bent forward to capture his lips in another kiss before blazing a trail to Shido’s ear, nibbling slightly. Shido closed his eyes, slowly running a hand between them to rub against both of their members. Ban let out a wordless sigh, warm breath tickling Shido’s ear.  
He rubbed his body enticingly against Shido’s, nipping at his neck lightly. Shido growled, and before Ban could protest, rolled so that Ban was once again beneath him. He pinned the smaller man to the bed. 

“You,” he began, curling a hand around Ban’s erection, pumping slowly, “are so.. fucking sexy.” His kiss swallowed up Ban’s loud moan as a hand found itself in Ban’s mess of hair. When Shido finally tore himself away from his lips, he tugged Ban’s head back gently, exposing more of his neck. Shido licked lightly at Ban’s ear before lavishing his neck with attention. So lost in Shido’s ministrations, Ban hadn’t even protested their position change. He was clutching at Shido’s back, moans and sighs of pleasure falling from his lips. Shido looked up at him, his erection throbbing painfully at the sight of Ban’s expression of pleasure. He was having a hard time controlling himself around the retrieval agent. Shido bit down on the juncture between neck and shoulder, eliciting a sharp gasp from the man. He sucked on the spot fervently, tongue lashing out every so often to soothe. Ban’s eyes had closed, and he didn’t take notice as Shido removed his hand from his hair, groping around blindly for his pants. When he found them, he sat up, removing his hand from Ban’s erection and releasing his neck, grinning at the sight of the mark he had left. Ban was his, now. 

Ban’s eyes shot open, staring at Shido in exasperation. “Why’d you stop this time?!” 

Shido rummaged around in his pockets, removing a tube of lubrication and tossing the pants aside again. He had a Cheshire grin. “Found the lube.” 

“You carry around lube everywhere?” Ban stared at him, dumbfounded. 

His answer was a shrug. “You never know.” 

“…you’re right. And I never want to know.”

Shido made a noncommittal noise, swooping down to kiss Ban passionately, tongue sweeping along his lip. Ban pressed back into the kiss, running an infamous hand down Shido’s firm stomach to wrap around his erection. He squeezed, lightly. He could feel Shido growling low in his throat. Ban mimicked Shido’s motions earlier, moving his hand up and down rapidly. He rubbed his thumb lightly against the head; ego soaring at the fact that Shido was this hard, for him. Shido grabbed his hand, bringing it up to his mouth to kiss each fingertip. “Ban, I – “ 

The smaller of the two men thrust his hips up, catching Shido off guard. Ban rolled them over once again, sitting heavily on Shido’s stomach. 

“That was low, Ban.” 

“You know you liked it.” Any reply was cut short when he started covering the Beastmaster’s neck in kisses, scooting lower so that he was straddling Shido’s crotch. Ban left a slightly wet trail down his chest from his licking and kissing. He blew lightly on it, making Shido shiver. This quickly turned into a shudder and a moan once Ban rubbed both of their erections together. Ban moaned himself, eyes fluttering for a moment before he focused on the task at hand: driving Shido crazy. He lapped at Shido’s nipple, shifting slightly so that he could once again wrap a hand around his impressive length. Ban smiled wickedly. He would make the Beastmaster beg before the day was over. 

Shido watched with voyeuristic pleasure as Ban moved to the other nipple, panting as he teased him. He didn’t like to close his eyes during sex; he figured it had something to do with all the animal company he kept. Never take your eye off your prey. And at this moment, his prey was getting a little too controlling for his liking. Shido grabbed Ban in mid-lick, hauling him up and flipping them over. 

This time, Ban wasn’t so accommodating. “What do you think you’re doing?! I was - ” 

“You’re not completely naked yet.” Shido said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He nibbled on Ban’s ear lightly, hands on the man’s hips. 

“I.. ahh.. what the hell are you.. talking about?” 

Shido paused as he looked at Ban. “Your glasses. Take them off. I want to be able to see your eyes without those damn things on.” 

He stared at him. “…you do know what might happen if I do, right?” 

Shido lifted a hand, plucking the trademark glasses off and setting them on the rickety table that served as a nightstand. “I trust you. I know you wouldn’t use the Jagan on me. Not during sex, anyways.” Shido smiled, a sincere one. 

Ban grinned up at him. “Now, where were we? Oh, yeah, I was about to roll back over because I had already told you that – Oh!” 

Shido blinked. “Ban? What’s the matter?” 

“I.. I don’t know!” Ban seemed flustered. “I was just saying that I’m suppose to be on top and then all of a – Ahh!” He glared at him. “What are you DOING to me, Monkey Tamer?” 

“Don’t blame me! I’m not doing anything! I was just listening to you talk and I was moving my hand and then you – “

Ban let out a moan. Shido seemed at a lost for words, looking down at where his hands were. He had moved them both back down to Ban’s hips, although at this moment one was on his stomach, near to his belly button. He smiled. It was not a nice one. 

“Oi, Ban.. What does it feel like when I do.. this?” Shido dipped a finger into Ban’s belly button, watching his face closely. 

“Ahh! Sh-Shido!” Ban thrust his hips up, gasping. 

“Hm, seems that you were hiding something from me, Ban… I had no idea that this,” he swirled his finger lightly, transfixed as Ban moaned, hips moving of their own accord, “was such an erogenous zone for you.” 

“Did you think I was going to let you know all my secrets? Ahh!” Shido had replaced his finger with his tongue, flicking in and out of Ban’s belly button. The retrieval agent was squirming, clenching his hands in the sheets as Shido stroked his sex again. The sensations were maddening. After a few more pleasure-filled moments, Ban couldn’t take it anymore. He sat up, almost yelling at Shido. “Would you stop doing that and just FUCK me?!” 

Shido stilled his hand, looking up at him in shock. He quickly replaced his slack-jawed expression with a smooth grin. “Whatever you say, Ban.” Shido located the lubricant among the tangled mess Ban’s writhing had made of the sheets, uncapping the tube. Shido slicked his fingers with the lubricant and gently probed at Ban's entrance, flicking his tongue in Ban's bellybutton to distract him from any pain. Ban let himself fall back onto the bed, eyes shut tight, trying not to squirm so that the damn monkey trainer could finish prepping him and get on with the mind-blowing sex he was looking forward to. He hoped that all his fantasizing wouldn’t set him up for disappointment. 

“…Ban, don’t be so tense. It’ll be better if you relax.” 

With Shido’s tongue out of his bellybutton, Ban opened his eyes and actually formed a coherent sentence. “Shut up, Monkey Trainer. It’s not like I’ve done this before!” 

Shido tried not to smirk. Even when naked, aroused, and tangled amongst sheets beneath him, Ban was still as temperamental as always. “I would have thought that a worldly man like yourself would be experienced..” 

Ban cut him off, rolling his eyes. “I meant being on the receiving end of things, you ass!”

This time, Shido didn’t even try to suppress it. He leaned in closer to the retrieval agent, smirking as he whispered lowly, “Oh, don’t worry, Ban. I’m about to change that.” He kissed Ban roughly, continuing his ministrations, searching for the –

Ban broke the kiss, just about screaming in pleasure. “Shi-Shido!” 

Shido grinned widely, brushing against that small spot inside Ban again. Ban bucked his hips up, groaning.

“Feels good, Ban?”

“Can’t you… tell?”

He removed his fingers and began to coat himself liberally with the lubrication. He tried not to get lost in the sensations of his hand on his sex. What was coming would be much better. 

Ban eyed him, the sight of Shido stroking himself turning him on even more, if that was possible. “Oi, Shido.. that’s not enough lube.” 

Shido grinned. “What’s the matter, Snake Bastard?”

“What the hell do you think is the matter?! This is my first time and you expect THAT to happen with that amount of lube?”

“Ban, I know what I’m doing.”

“Then just SHUT up and stop drawing this out so that –“ Ban was once again silenced by a rough kiss as Shido slowly slid into him, swallowing up his groans. Shido silently apologized and pushed through, pulling back to look at Ban’s face. The retrieval agent was ever the stoic, refusing to let the pain show on his face, but he had squeezed his eyes shut and was gnawing on his lower lip. Shido rained small kisses on his face, stroking his hair and murmuring, “Ban.. are you okay? Do you want me to stop?” He didn’t want to, but he would if that’s how Ban felt.

“..no.. I’ll be just great. Just give me some time.”

Shido finally shut his eyes, lost in the tight heat that was Ban, and gods above did he ever want to just pound him mindlessly into the mattress so that he wouldn’t be able to walk straight for days and everyone would know that Ban was his and – 

“Shido.”

He looked up as Ban spoke his name. Sometime during his musing Ban had opened his eyes and was gazing intently at him. There was smoldering lust in those eyes. He thrust his hips upwards; groaning as he bit out the word, “Move!”

The Beastmaster had always been one to try and please. At Ban’s command, his weak hold on control broke, and he began to thrust into him like he had been waiting for this his whole life. And maybe he was. Maybe he had been waiting for the guy that would be his equal; that wouldn’t submit to him willingly like a fawning flower but would argue and fight with him and had a backbone of steel and would be as fiercely protective of him as he would undoubtedly be in return and then his libido reminded him that, hello, he was currently fucking a flushed, panting, sexy as hell Ban and why in the world was he having an inner monologue? 

Shido rested his weight on hands on either side of Ban’s head, shifting his angle a bit so that every thrust would hit – 

“Ahh! Shido!” 

\- that spot. Ban was surprisingly vocal during sex. 

Said man pulled Shido down and kissed him breathlessly, hands clutching at his back. Shido returned it feverishly; lowering one hand to stroke at Ban’s neglected arousal. Ban pulled back from the kiss abruptly, throwing his head back onto the bed and moaning loudly. Shido nipped at the offered throat, unyielding as he pumped Ban in time with his thrusts. He had no idea where his coordination was coming from, with his mind fraying from the onslaught of pleasure that Ban offered with the way he felt and looked, the sounds he made music to Shido. 

As Shido licked and bit at his neck, thrusting into him for all he was worth while stroking his flesh, Ban had lost almost all coherent thought, operating purely on the feelings coursing through him. He arched his back off of the bed, shuddering. “Ah… Oh, gods, Shido.. that feels.. so damn good..,” his voice huskier than Shido had ever heard it before. 

Shido released Ban’s neck, leaning close to his ear to let him hear every single grunt and moan that was his doing. “Gods, Ban.. you feel so good.. I love it when you moan out my name.. when I’m the reason you’re.. letting go of your composure.. I want to hear you scream..” This seemed to set the smaller man off. Ban’s eyes, which had previously been slivers of heat-infused indigo, rolled up into his head, and he all but screamed out Shido’s name. His body tensed, release spilling over Shido’s hand and onto his stomach. Ban’s muscles clenching around him set Shido off, and with a few more thrusts he came, letting loose what some would call a howl. They stayed like that for a few minutes, neither wanting to move as they savored the afterglow. Shido then slipped slowly out of Ban, rolling to the side. Ban rolled over, resting his head on Shido’s chest, curling into his warmth and pointedly ignoring the surprise on Shido’s face at the realization that, yes, the Invincible Midou Ban-sama liked to cuddle.

After a moment’s pause, Shido relaxed, running fingers through Ban’s hair. Ban was on the verge of nodding off when Shido murmured, “Hey, Ban..” 

“Nngh.” 

“When did you decide that I could be on top?” Shido’s grin was threatening to split his face. 

“…but I didn’t.. you… waitaminute..” 

A bird on a power line outside was startled into flying away as a loud “Dammit, Monkey Tamer!!!!” echoed from an open window. 

~~ Half an hour later…. 

“Ban-chan, I’m back!” Ginji walked past, arms laden with bags, continuing to the kitchen without a second glance. “Shido, Kazuki said he had to leave to go do something else but to thank you for – “ They heard a dull thud and the rustle of plastic bags before Ginji came screeching into the room, eyes wide. 

Still in bed in one another’s embrace (though thankfully under the sheets), Ban looked wide-eyed at his partner, while Shido smirked, still remembering Ginji’s sexual turn-ons from Mugenjou. 

“Ginji, we can explain..” Ban stammered. 

Ginji’s eyes roved over their naked forms, heat stirring between his legs. A flash of an emotion Ban never recalled seeing before in his warm brown eyes, and then Ginji had slowly started sliding off his gloves, moving closer to them.

“See, we were just arguing, and then this somehow just.. happened, and.. ahh!” Ban jumped as Ginji slid under the covers on the other side of him, kissing his neck, one hand toying with Ban’s nipple while Shido grinned at his former Emperor, hand slithering down to stroke Ban’s reawakening arousal. 

“Why don’t you just show me what you two were doing, Ban-chan?” Ginji purred into his ear, “I always did learn better by doing the hands on stuff…”


End file.
